CUPIDO NAVIDEÑO
by Shinigami Ely Chan
Summary: La navidad se considera tiempo de amor y compartir, pero sobre todo de regalos. Duo tiene sus propios planes para que sus amigos obtengan un regalo que nunca olvidaran.


CUPIDO NAVIDEÑO

GUNDAM WING

AU, OOC, ONE SHOT

MILLERDO – WUFEI, TROWA - QUATRE, HEERO - DUO

By: Shinigami Ely Chan

Disclaimer: Esta es una historia para fanáticos que toma como base los personajes creados por Kōichi Tokita, sin fines de lucro.

Este fic fue realizado en respuesta a la convocatoria de la pagina "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español"., cuyo tema era: NAVIDAD.

* * *

><p>La navidad era una de las fechas más significativas para el mercado de decoraciones y regalos, la pequeña ciudad se encontraba rebosante de coronas, arboles, luces y personas que intentaban sacar lo mejor de sí mismos, así que las tiendas Darlian demostraban su empatía al encontrarse trabajando en vísperas de las celebraciones.<p>

- Es una completa pérdida de tiempo – hablo aburrido un joven asiático de ojos negros – Toda esta falsedad de paz y amor navideños es tan patética – continuo sin darle importancia a que sus compañeros le ignoraban.

- En general coincidiría con su opinión – Escucho una voz a su espalda – Sin embargo, es gracias a estas fechas que tuve la oportunidad de venir a ver a mis padres y disfrutar de las bellezas que brinda este lugar – decía un joven rubio de ojos azules, más alto que él.

Uno de esos tantos turistas que llegaban a visitar a sus parientes por la temporada...

- Millerdo Peacecraft – Sonrió ante la observadora e incrédula mirada del joven – Es un placer volver a coincidir con alguien tan lindo – Wufei – saludo por su nombre al joven que al instante había girado su gafete de identificación.

- En que puedo ayudarle señor Peacecraft? – pregunto mientras se alejaba del mostrador en el que había pasado toda la mañana envolviendo regalos ajenos.

- Sería bueno que empezaras por quitarme el señor – sonriendo ante la cara de disgusto mostrada por el joven – El señor Peacecraft es mi padre – y segundo… - colocándose tras el asiático que fingía acomodar los peluches de temporada en uno de los anaqueles del pasillo de juguetería – explicando el por qué amanecí solo aquella vez?

Los muñecos habían caído estruendosamente tras el brusco movimiento del de pelo negro, quien al escuchar las palabras del rubio se había puesto nervioso.

- Estas bromeando? – sujetando una de las mangas del abrigo que usaba, para alejarlo del desastre recién causado – Acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere que tuviste un encuentro fortuito con uno de los empleados de tu padre? – mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie les ponía atención.

Los Peacecraft eran una de las familias más adineradas, socios de una gran cadena de tiendas de autoservicios y miembros honorables del consejo de la ciudad, su reputación y buenas costumbres siempre eran tema actual de conversación.

- Wow ¡ qué suerte tienes – escucho la voz de su supervisora.

- Es tan guapo, me das envidia – Secundo otra de las empleadas.

- Es tan injusto – se unió una tercera.

- Que rayos sucedía ahí? - giro su rostro para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa del ojiazul.

- Creo que la tradición debe seguirse – tomándolo de la cintura para acercarle y depositar un pequeño roce en sus labios – La " Bola de Muérdago " – explico antes de colocar una mano en el cuello del más pequeño para profundizar el beso, sin importarle las miradas de los que les rodeaban.

- Deberé quemarlo en 12 días? – pregunto entre suspiros el de ojos negros, para obtener como respuesta la sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado hacia un año en aquel bar de quinta, cuando en plena depresión por el abandono de su ex novia, se había acostado con el rubio solo para huir por la mañana presa del miedo de los sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Como era de esperarse las miradas de reproche y envidia habían abundado ante la escena, pero era lo de menos, las cosas por fin se iban a aclarar entre ese par de cabezas duras y tal como lo había predicho Heero, solo tuvo que pedir las cosas amablemente.

- La primera fase está cumplida – sonrió – Ahora pasemos a la segunda – acomodando su largo cabello dentro de la gorra – Espero sea igual de fácil – se dijo así mismo un joven de ojos violetas, mientras se alejaba del lugar donde los dos enamorados habían quedado rodeados de curiosos.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, tienes que venir – insistía por el celular, ante la rotunda negativa de la persona con la que hablaba – De verdad necesito tu ayuda – Mirando a su espalda – Gracias, estoy en los probadores del tercer piso, en la segunda puerta a la derecha…<p>

- Seguro que esto es lo mejor? – se escuchó una suave voz saliendo de los cubículos del probador, por lo cual cubrió el micrófono del teléfono.

- Es parte de la moda – Explico antes de alejarse un poco para continuar su plática – No sucede nada - De verdad necesito que vengas rápido – colgando sin despedirse.

- No entiendo por qué insistes en que me pruebe esto en pleno invierno? – preguntaba un joven rubio de ojos azules mientras salía portando un traje de baño corto, amarillo y se miraba al espejo – Este me parece bien – asevero al notar que no mostraba mas de lo que expondría un pantaloncillo deportivo.

- Es una broma? – Fingiendo sorpresa ante la elección – Eso estaba bien hace 30 años – sacando del cubículo la selección de prendas que su pequeño amigo había decidido llevar – Ahora probaras los que te elegí – señalando una bolsa en el fondo del probador – Anda apresurate.

Esta navidad había sido de las más complicadas para el rubio. Comenzando por la tremenda tristeza que le embargaba por saberse no correspondido, sus hermanas de viaje y su mejor amigo que en algún extraño ataque de bondad, había decidido arrastrarlo a aquel centro comercial con el pretexto de llevarlo a elegir su regalo.

Si hubiera sabido con anticipación que consistiría en trajes de baño, seguro se abría fingido ocupado o enfermo.

- Ya te has puesto el primero? – Escucho la cantarina voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente la vida estaba en su contra. Suspiro con resignación al tomar la primera prenda de la bolsa: se trataba de una pantaloneta de baño negra con detalles dorados que lucía muy pequeña para él.

- Te equivocaste y trajiste tallas infantiles – Sonrió ante la oportunidad que se le ponía frente a sus ojos, tal vez podría irse.

- Claro que no – escucho la sonrisa de su amigo – Todos son trajes de adulto y específicamente de tu talla, mira la etiqueta – explico antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas - Lo vez – volvió a escuchar la voz del joven tras la puerta – Ahora póntelo y sal rápido, necesitamos escoger el mejor.

En definitiva Quatre no estaba ayudando, seguro llegaría en cualquier momento y aun no se había probado ninguno – pensaba para sí mismo el castaño de ojos violetas mientras espiaba el pasillo.

Dentro del probador el resignado rubio se miraba sonrojado. La pantaloneta en efecto era de su talla, pero se ajustaba demasiado bien a las partes que el siempre buscaba ocultar.

- Oh ¡- Me parece que te queda bien – Escucho la voz de su amigo.

- No abras – alcanzando su camiseta para cubrirse.

- Ja,ja,ja tranquilo, solo estamos nosotros y como tardabas mucho decidí asomarme un poco, prueba el siguiente mientras voy a traer los demás – saliendo rápido del cubículo, pero sin cerrar del todo la puerta.

El siguiente traje no había sido mejor que el anterior, consistía en un tanga ajustada en la entrepierna que aunque cubría mejor esa área, mostraba por completo sus glúteos y el color rojo y verde acorde con la temporada hacia aún más vergonzosa la experiencia.

- Esto no lo veras nunca amigo – murmuro para sí mismo el rubio mientras retiraba la prenda sin reparar en la mirada verde que inesperadamente disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Trowa había bajado a solicitud de la pareja de su jefe, al parecer su compulsión por las compras lo había vuelto a meter en problemas, sin embargo cuando llego nada lo había preparado para lo que le esperaba: en el probador donde se suponía estaría el ojivioleta, se encontraba su pequeña obsesión rubia desnuda…

- Veamos – obteniendo un tercer traje que a primera vista parecía una tanga de hilo dental y sacando de su ensoñación al castaño. En cuanto la extendió, decidió que no era una buena idea, seguro odiaría tener que nadar con ese pedazo de tela clavado en su trasero – Vaya solo queda uno – sonrió al notar como la prenda de tipo bóxer negra con transparencias que había aparecido se ajustaba bien y era cómoda – Este sería perfecto si… - un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al imaginarse utilizándolo para alguien especial.

El no era tan inocente como sus amigos pensaban, se había enamorado y deseaba con anhelo poder compartir algo más que besos con esa persona, pero después de todo el tiempo que había pasado suspirando sin obtener ni siquiera una mirada de su parte, se había convencido de que era prácticamente imposible.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo había obligado a salir de sus pensamientos.

- Eres un maldito voyerista – Comenzó a gritarle a su amigo con toda la frustración y vergüenza que sentía al verse sometido a esa compra inútil y depresiva, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con el objeto de su afecto.

- Que haces aquí? – Pregunto desconcertado.

Para el castaño de ojos verdes las cosas había subido de temperatura cuando el pequeño coloco el último traje de baño y poso frente al espejo de aquel probador. Por un momento había intentado darse la vuelta y salir de ahí sin decir nada para evitar avergonzar al rubio, pero después de ver como esa prenda mostraba en todo su esplendor la anatomía que el tantas veces había anhelado tocar, su raciocinio había cedido el paso a la impulsividad y había abierto por completo la puerta del probador.

- Trowa? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio, mientras intentaba alcanzar la camiseta para cubrirse.

- No – escucho la ronca voz del castaño, mientras detenía su mano – No lo hagas – Acercándose para con su mano delinear el torso desnudo y la cadera del más pequeño – Eres tan hermoso – afirmo antes de besar al pequeño.

En cuanto sus labios fueron tomados por el de ojos verdes, sus brazos se habían elevado hasta colocarse en su cuello para rodearlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven trenzado, que oculto en el cubículo de enfrente se felicitaba interiormente ante el éxito de la segunda fase de su plan.

Odiaba tenderles trampas a sus amigos, pero era necesario hacer algo para que avanzaran y se decidieran a aceptar que morían el uno por el otro – La vibración en su bolsillo le recordó que sobraba en ese lugar, así que con cuidado se deslizo a la salida para responder su teléfono.

- Llegare en dos minutos - informo, mientras se dirigía al elevador, estaba seguro que nadie les molestaría, pues previamente se habían encargado de cerrar ese piso con el pretexto de estar en inventario, de hecho en general solo Wufei y unos cuantos empleados más, habían sido requeridos esa mañana de navidad.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el elevador se abrió, se dirigió sonriente a la oficina de su cómplice.<p>

- Heero? – pregunto al entrar y no verlo en el escritorio frente a su computadora.

- Eres un niño muy travieso – escucho a su espalda, el muy tramposo se había colocado ahí para acorralarlo en cuanto entrara.

- Yo no hice nada malo – sonrió sin girar a verlo – Sabes bien que esos cuatro necesitaban ayuda – sintiendo la respiración del ojicobalto en su cuello – Además – recargándose en el cuerpo a su espalda – Nada hubiera sido posible sin su valiosa cooperación CEO Yuy.

- Me gusta cuando me llamas así – girando el rostro del joven ojivioleta para tener acceso a sus labios.

Adoraba a ese pequeño torbellino de ojos violetas.

Le encantaba verlo sonreír.

Pero sobre todo, amaba su constante empeño en hacer que los demás fueran tan felices como el mismo.

- Podemos verlos? – pregunto al separarse del castaño y correr a su silla en el escritorio.

- Quatre tiene razón – sonrió al acercarse – Eres un voyerista – Elevando la tapa de su computadora-

- Aceptalo Yuy, amas mis perversiones – replico el ojivioleta mientras comenzaba a analizar las cámaras de seguridad del vestidor y las escaleras de emergencia del primer piso.

- Sera tu regalo de navidad – Le murmuro a la espalda, mientras lo veía sonreír al ver como Wufei y Quatre eran abrazados de manera tierna por sus ahora parejas.

- Operación Cupido terminada – cerro la tapa del computador y giro el asiento de la silla para abrazar al castaño y esconder su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

- No te preocupa el no recibir nada más de mi parte? – interrogo dudoso, pues si había algo que Duo amara más que los regalos en navidad, era las compras y su tiempo en privado.

- Por supuesto que no – elevando su rostro – Estarás disponible para mí todo el puente festivo – levantándose para depositar un beso en la nariz del ojicobalto – Y esos cuatro tendrán que pagar con creces todo el esfuerzo que hice para unirlos – guiñándole un ojo y alejándose rumbo a la salida de la oficina.

Esos pobres estaban metidos en grandes problemas, pues aunque estaba seguro de que su pareja no les pediría nada material, las bromas a su costa no faltarían.

Por ahora lo mejor sería dejarlos disfrutar, él ya se había encargado de desalojar a los empleados. Trowa y Millerdo tenían lo necesario para cerrar y previamente habían quedado en reunirse para celebrar, pero para eso faltaban varias horas. Tiempo que él pensaba aprovechar para felicitar adecuadamente por el exitoso plan, a su pequeño demonio de ojos violetas.

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

·

* La "bola de muérdago" es una tradición del siglo XVIII en la que los ingleses decían que si una chica joven se colocaba bajo una bola de muérdago, adornada con lazos y toda clase de complementos, no podía rechazar un beso. Ese beso solo puede significar un romance profundo o una larga amistad y buenos pensamientos.

Si nadie besaba a la chica, se casaría a lo largo del siguiente año.

Y en algunas partes de Inglaterra, se quemaba el muérdago pasadas 12 noches de lo contrario los chicos y las chicas que se han besado bajo él jamás se casarán.

* Por si a alguien le dio curiosidad los trajes de baño que trate de describir serían más o menos estos:

.

sitio/imgs/big_nuevas/clever_0565_foto_

sitio/imgs/big_nuevas/Clever_1079_Green_

sitio/imgs/big_nuevas/clever_2183_foto_

( Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, así que se entiende por qué Trowa dejo de pensar, no creen? Ja,ja,ja )


End file.
